


"I swear it was an accident"

by 2momsmakearight



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Sex Toys, Smut, sex injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2momsmakearight/pseuds/2momsmakearight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr challenge prompt drabble - @2momsmakearight</p><p>It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I swear it was an accident"

42: “I swear it was an accident” 

His mouth on her neck sends shivers down her limbs, prickling her skin as goose flesh appears. His hand grips her breast, kneading it, rolling her hardened nipple between his fingers, the perfect combination of pressure sending shooting bursts of arousal to her clit, her core gushing with desire. 

She gasps in his ear, her neck arching against his face as his tongue traces that spot against her neck he knows drives her wild. 

He once told her that he loved watching her come undone before him, her layers and walls crumbling with just the touch of his tongue, or the stroke of his fingers. She scoffed at his audacity, his presumption that she so easily could be reduced to the stereotypical quivering damsel in romance novels. But, as she watches his tongue trace circles against her nipples, her darkened areola puckering and pulling, she realizes he is right. 

He moves from her breast, and she whimpers in protestation, bringing his face back up to hers. She moans as she feels his fingers drift between her folds, gliding effortlessly inside of her, her arousal coating his fingers as he slides them in and out with maddening slowness. 

She grinds her hips in circles around his fingers, needing them to press deeper, higher…, finding that fiery spot so deep inside of her that only his long fingers can reach. 

He chuckles against her neck. 

“A little eager tonight, are we?” he leers playfully, his eyes opening to watch her writhe frustratingly beneath him. Her face is pinched and her lip is pulled between her teeth in desire.

She opens her eyes and whimpers, her mouth slack, and eyes boring into his. Seeing her like this never ceases to amaze him, and his cock twitches, growing thicker by the second. 

“God!” she groans in frustration. “I just…,” she pants. She looks him pointedly in the eye. “No fucking around tonight. I need –”

“You just need to be fucked? Yes, ma'am,” he smiles before he scoots down the bed, kneeling between her spread thighs. She nods in agreement, and moans in anticipation, her fingers idly twisting her nipples as she waits for him to position himself. He watches her hands on her breasts and he stills, his chest heaving as her fingers twist and pull her nipples…

“Mulder!” she calls, breaking his concentration. 

He growls as he hooks her legs under his arms, and pulls her ankles to his shoulders forcefully, issuing a surprised gasp from her. “Well, if you wouldn’t touch your nipples like that I might be able to concentrate,” he says through gritted teeth. 

She smiles at him, moving her hand down to grasp her breast, pulling it high on her chest. Mulder’s feral growl resounding in his chest, vibrating against her legs as he watched her tongue dart out, circling her taut nipple, her lust-filled eyes gazing into his. 

“Fuck, Scully,” he groans, dropping his head. “Now who’s playing with whom?” 

She drops her breast, and smiles coquettishly. “Sorry…,” she mockingly apologizes. “Now fuck me,” she says with an arched eyebrow that alerts to him that she means business. 

Her arms reach behind her to grip the bars on the headboard. He adjusts her legs on his shoulders, and knee-walks towards her, bending forward to place his raging erection at her core, dripping with satiny heat. 

He lifts her hips, and slowly slides inside, both sighing in unison as her tight walls grips his cock like a fist, the thickness of his erection rubbing the raw nerves inside her. She quivers under his hands, and her legs tremble against his chest. 

“Oh, my God!” she moans gutturally when she feels the bulbous head of his cock hit the burning spot she was aching to be touched. 

His hips thrust in and out of her. Thrusting and pumping, her moans and whimpers filling his ears as he watches her body rock under him, her breasts bouncing as he pushes forcefully into her, her hands gripping the iron bars of their bed like an anchor. 

She lets go of the bed with one hand and reaches over to her nightstand, blindly searching inside the drawer for something. He smiles when he sees her pulls out a pink metallic vibrator. 

“Fuck yeah, Scully,” he groans through his teeth, unbelievably turned on at the sight. He loves using the vibrator as much as she does, the ripples so strong he can feel them too, only adding to his own pleasure. 

Her hands anchoring her body in place, she uses her teeth to twist the top, and the familiar buzzing fills their ears. Both moan loudly as she places the vibrator on top of her clit, holding it with one hand while she holds onto the headboard with the other, the power of his thrusts pushing her head against it. 

He pounds forcefully into her, over and over, fucking her exactly how she likes it - exactly how she needs it tonight. The evidence of her desire leaks around them, coating his cock at he watches it move in and out of her, the vibrator sending delicious vibrations through his member. He grunts through bared teeth, his hands gripping her ankles with such strength he’s afraid he’s going to leave bruises. 

“Fuck… Scully,” he groans, sweat dripping down his neck to his chest. 

She opens her eyes, and lifts her head. “God, Mulder,” she whimpers breathlessly. “I’m close… Ungh! … I’m close,” she moans. He watches her chest flush before him, her eyes pinching shut as her release builds inside of her. 

The power of his thrusting pushes her into the headboard and she cries out, her hand letting go of the toy as it buzzes deliciously across her engorged bundle. 

Mulder releases one ankle, and takes the cylinder between his fingers. “I got it,” he tells her, watching his hand with fascination as he presses and rotates the device along her wet sex, moaning each time he enters her.

Her legs shake on either side of his neck, and she presses against his chest with one foot, the pressure of her release building to boiling heights. 

“Oh God! Right there…,” she gasps, her face turning into her extended arms, biting the thin flesh of her tricep. “Don’t stop… Don’t stop,” she sobbingly pleads. 

“Fuck…, fuck…,” he chants, air rushing from his lungs. 

“I’m…, coming…,” she whimpers. 

Her legs still against his chest, and he looks up to watch her come - to watch her unravel. 

SMACK!

“AAAAARRRRHHHGGGG!!!!” Mulder fell to the bed with a loan groan, holding his jaw in his hands. 

“Oh my God!! Mulder!” Scully cries as she rushes to his side, her skin pink and sweaty from her intense orgasm. 

“I swear it was an accident!” she says worriedly, panicking that she really hurt him. 

“You kicked me in the face, Scully,” he whines, holding his hand in front of him, checking for blood. 

Scully covers her face, and fights back a laugh. “Mulder, I am so sorry,” she says, biting her lip to keep from laughing. 

“That’s never happened before. I came so hard… I swear it was an accident,” she says, trying to soothe him. 

“Yeah, you keep saying that,” he says rolling to lay on his back, his prominent erection twitching against his stomach. “I’m glad it was good for you… Wait… How hard?” he asks, intrigued.

She leans down and kisses his lips gently. “Mmmm…, the best. That was some good fucking, Mulder,” she says against his lips. 

He arches an eyebrow at her, a smug smile playing over his lips, but he winces. “Ugh…, hurts,” he groans, rubbing his face. 

She pouts her lip. “Oh poor baby…,” she says. “I bet I can make it better,” she says softly, her lips inches from his. 

She kisses his chin, and his lips, lightly trailing down his sweat-slicked skin, eyeing him on her descent. He lifts his head from the mattress and peers down at her, pulling her long hair from her face. “What did you have in mind?” he asks huskily. 

She smiles crookedly, and bends to take him in her mouth, and he hisses as her lips wrap around his painfully erect member. 

“Oh…, okay…., yeah, that works,” he says, his head falling back with the mattress with a groan.


End file.
